cellule 423
by berkano
Summary: Sirius. Un ami, un amant. Un traître, un assassin. Le Sinistros. Histoire de Rémus et Sirius à partir de la mort des Potter. Chapitre 1 : accepter la fin
1. Accepter la fin

**Cellule 423**

ooooOOOOoooo

_Rémus_

ooooOOOOoooo

Cellule 423. C'est Sa cellule.

Matricule 390. C'est Son matricule.

Je suis devant Sa porte.

Mes pensées ne sont que regrets, colère et dégoût. Je fixe le petit soupirail qui laisse passer un carré de lumière dans Sa cellule. Derrière, je distingue une vague forme sombre allongée à même le sol.

Sirius. Un ami, un amant. Un traître, un assassin. Le Sinistros.

Un auror se tient prêt derrière moi, au cas-ou. Le ministère est très méfiant ces temps-ci, et le jeune homme est autant chargé de veiller sur moi que de me surveiller. Vu la façon dont il renifle, il ne doit pas apprécier les loups garous. Ce n'est pas comme si quiconque ces temps ci les appréciait. Nous sommes trop...dangereux pour la communauté magique.

La porte s'ouvre. La forme au sol ne bouge pas. Cela fait une semaine qu'il est là, et il est déjà presque mort. Selon moi, il ne résistera pas aux mois venteux qui s'annoncent.

Les visites ne sont autorisées qu'une fois tous les trois mois, c'est donc, selon mes estimations, la dernière fois que je le vois. J'essaye de me convaincre que de toute façon, je ne comptais pas revenir. Mais je me mens à moi-même. Je l'aime toujours et j'en ai honte. Il a tué James, Lily et Peter, il a détruit la vie de son filleul...ce n'est pas lui qui tenait la baguette mais c'est tout comme : il a trahit.

Il était leur ami. Il était un maraudeur. Il avait mon amour. Alors pourquoi, pour qui ? Un malheureux sorcier noir ? Un type qui prônait des idées qu'il avait renié avec sa famille ? C'est tellement absurde !

Mais les faits sont là, il n'y a aucun doute. James, Lily et Peter, ainsi que plusieurs Moldus, sont morts. Et un Sirius riant, et criant vengeance pour ce fichu mage noir, est apparut en première page des journaux.

Je m'avance doucement dans la cellule. C'est sinistre et froid, la présence des détraqueurs entache les vieilles pierres. Le vent siffle en continu et l'odeur de la mer désoriente mon odorat canin.

Un léger gémissement échappe au presque-cadavre. La mort est prête.

Pourtant, il trouve la force de se relever et de me regarder, il sourit.

« Lunard... »

Je le fixe sans répondre, ce n'est plus mon Siri qui est devant moi, mais un vulgaire mangemort. Ce n'est qu'un membre de la ''si pure'' famille des Black. Le fait qu'il résiste aux détraqueurs en parlant, me prouve une nouvelle fois son allégeance. Seul un fou psychopathe est capable de sourire et de parler à Azkaban. Et pourtant je ne bouge pas, et demande la seule chose qui m'intéresse réellement, celle pour laquelle je me suis persuadé de venir le voir.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il y a tant de douleur dans cette simple question. Je le vois aussitôt perdre son sourire, remplacé par un air de profonde tristesse. Il me regarde fixement, semblant hésiter sur la façon de répondre. Sa tête se baisse comme s'il avait honte. Il semble prendre une décision et relève la tête fièrement. Une étincelle de défis passe dans ses yeux fatigués. Je me prend à espérer, et si...

Mais il prend bientôt une attitude hautaine, pleine de condescendance, un vrai petit Black ! Sa voix résonne, pleine de mépris, entre les murs épais soudain silencieux de la prison.

« C'était mon devoir, le devoir d'un Black. Les autres n'ont que peu d'importance, seul compte le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Sa gloire. Maintenant laisse moi, et ne reviens pas, hybride!»

Je reste abasourdi. A-t-il vraiment dit ça ?M'a-t-il vraiment appelé de cette façon ? Lui qui prenait toujours ma défense contre les extrémistes sang pur et leurs propos racistes ? Mais après tout, il a fait assassiner son meilleur ami de sang froid. A quoi devrais-je m'attendre ?

Il se recouche par terre sans rien ajouter. Je le regarde se recroqueviller sur la pierre froide du cachot. Peut-être résistera-t-il quelques mois de plus à la mort finalement, mais cela ne m'apporte aucun réconfort, au contraire. Pour moi, Sirius est déjà mort.

Je sors. La porte de la cellule numéro 423 claque derrière moi. L'auror me raccompagne rapidement au petit ponton de bois qui sert de liaison avec le continent.

Je reste seul.

J'ai froid.


	2. Une visite sans retour

Bonjour à tous ! Vu que je suis en vacances – ouaiiiiiiiis ! - mon rythme de parution sera quelque peu anarchique. Normalement je posterai toute les deux semaines à partir de la rentrée. Je sais que mes chapitres sont courts, mais j'ai l'habitude d'écrire par petits morceaux donc ça ne risque pas de changer. Sinon je tiens à vous informer que l'histoire n'est PAS un UA donc je ne vais pas changer le déroulement du canon : Sirius va mourir Rémus va sortir avec Tonks...

Voilà ! Bonne lecture !

Ah, et oui le disclaimer habituel : HP pas à moi mais à JKR (…) , vous connaissez la chanson.

Chapitre 2 Une visite sans retour

ooooOOOOoooo

_Sirius_

ooooOOOOoooo

La cellule est froide et sale. Sur les murs de pierres noires sont gravés d'obscènes graffitis d'anciens détenus morts depuis longtemps. Le vent siffle en continu et j'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais connu le silence. Des détenus de cellules mitoyennes n'arrêtent pas de hurler à s'en casser la voix, ils ne semblent pas comprendre que cela ne sert à rien. La Mort viendra les chercher en temps voulu. Les gardiens nous donnent en effet suffisamment de nourriture pour survivre, mais pas assez pour que l'on ait plus que la peau sur les os. J'ai incroyablement maigri. Si un de mes anciens amis me voyait dans cet état, il ne me reconnaîtrait probablement pas. De tout manière, je ne vois pas qui voudrait me rendre visite dans ma sombre geôle. Après tout, aux yeux de tous, je suis maintenant Le Traître.

Avant d'arriver dans la prison d'Azkaban, je ne m'imaginais pas les lieux comme ça. De l'extérieur, le bâtiment paraît moins froid, moins humide, moins mal-famé. Les aurors, dont je faisais parti, ne voit pas souvent les détraqueurs, ils ne font que livrer les prisonniers sur le ponton où l'équipe de gardes les récupèrent et les emmènent à l'intérieur. Maintenant, ces monstres noirs passent et repassent devant ma cellule, m'arrachant des souvenirs. Les années de ma petite enfance avec Régulus ont presque toutes disparues, et celles qui concernent Poudlard ne sont plus qu'un lointain sentiment de bien-être, ne reste plus que de vagues réminiscences sans sentiment défini.

Roulé en boule sur le sol, je tente de préserver le peu de chaleur qu'il me reste. Mes vêtements ne sont plus que des loques et me protègent à peine de l'humidité omniprésente. J'ai l'impression que cela fait des années que je suis enfermé ici. Je n'arrive plus à me rappeler la raison exacte de mon emprisonnement. Je me souviens seulement que Lily et James sont morts, que Peter est un traître, et surtout, le plus important, que je suis innocent. Je Suis Innocent.

J'entends de loin une porte s'ouvrir dans un grincement sourd. C'est celle de ma cellule. Un gémissement craintif m'échappe. Un pas léger, doux et aérien, contrôlé, s'approche de moi. Péniblement, je me redresse. Essayons de faire bonne figure une dernière fois me dis-je.

En face de moi apparaît soudain mon amour, mon amant, mon Mumus. Il semble étonné de me trouver debout. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Un sourire las, fatigué, dont je ne me sentais pas capable il y a cinq minutes. Mais un sourire tout de même, presque déplacé dans ces lieux assombris par la haine et le désespoir.

« Lunard... ». Ma voix est rauque, plus distante que je ne le pensais.

Il me fixe, ces yeux expriment sa détresse d'une façon incroyable et je me retiens à grand peine de le prendre dans mes bras pour le consoler. Ces deux billes de caramels ont toujours eu un effet hypnotisant sur moi et je n'ai jamais pu lui refuser quelque chose quand il me regardait de cette façon. Mais pas cette fois, aujourd'hui je résisterai, et lui sera bientôt de nouveau heureux. Il doit m'oublier.

Une ribambelle de sentiment passe sur son visage. Mumus n'a jamais su contrôler ses expressions faciales. Personnellement, c'est le seul enseignement des Black que je trouve véritablement utile, surtout à présent à vrai dire. En comparaison, apprendre son arbre généalogique me paraît encore plus inutile qu'avant. Surtout quand on se doit de l'apprendre _en entier_, et de retenir le nom de cousins très très très éloignés.

Pendant un long moment, Rémus me dévisage silencieusement. Puis un éclair de douleur traverse son beau visage.

« Pourquoi ? » demande-t-il d'une voix atone.

Ainsi, il croit vraiment que je les ai tués ? Deux de mes meilleurs amis ? La femme de l'un d'eux ? Il croit que j'ai rendu orphelin mon filleul ? Que j'ai servi et que je sers toujours ce fichu Lord ? Il n'a absolument aucun doute ?

Ma tête s'abaisse d'un coup de honte, j'ai perdu sa confiance et son amour. Je sais que je le mérite, j'ai laissé le rat devenir le gardien du secret, et il a trahit. C'est de ma faute. J'hésite encore un bref instant, mais j'ai pris ma décision à la seconde où j'ai été emprisonné ici, sans procès. Lunard devra apprendre à vivre sans moi, nous n'avons plus le choix. Je relève alors la tête fièrement, vestige de mes années passées à jouer au parfait héritier de la si fière et si pure maison des Black, et défis du regard mon amant. Je prépare la phrase qui lui fera plus mal que tout, la phrase qui me perdra irrémédiablement à ses yeux. La phrase où je renierai tout ce qu'il a cru voir en moi depuis notre rencontre. Ma voix s'élève, imperturbable et hautaine, orgueilleuse, dans le silence inattendu et soudain de la prison. Les murs ont des oreilles.

« C'était mon devoir, le devoir d'un Black. Les autres n'ont que peu d'importance, seul compte le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Sa gloire. Maintenant laisse moi, et ne reviens pas, hybride!».

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu réussir à dire cela sans qu'aucun de mes véritables sentiments ne transparaissent dans ma voix. On dirait que je ressemble de plus en plus à Snape... par Merlin, non ! Tout plutôt que de ressembler à ce bâtard graisseux ! Quand je pense que j'ai réussi à prononcer le titre de ce mage noir avec dévotion, j'ai envie de vomir. Et l'insulte suprême pour Rémus, je frissonne encore du ton de ma voix lorsque j'ai articulé le mot hybride.

Il a l'air perdu, désemparé. Je réprime violemment l'envie de le rassurer, de lui dire que tout ira bien. Car non, je le sais maintenant, tout n'ira pas bien, l'avenir n'est plus ce qu'il était. Pas avec un ministère corrompu et raciste. Pas avec Peter toujours dans la nature. Pas avec mon filleul qui va grandir loin de moi, de nous. Je sais que Rémus n'aura pas le droit de l'approcher, pas avec son statut de créature magique dangereuse. Je sais qu'il va se retrouver seul : sans moi, sans James, sans Lily, sans Harry. Mais au moins, il sera en vie.

Je me laisse tomber au sol, je n'ai plus la force de maintenir le masque froid sur mon visage. Il ne faut pas qu'il voit ce qu'il interprétera comme des remords, il faut qu'il m'oublie, qu'il fasse sa vie, sans moi. Je ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine, dans l'espoir dérisoire de garder au fond de mon cœur le peu de chaleur que sa visite m'a offert. Je me doute que bientôt, quand il aura enfin accepté ce qu'il pense s'être passé, je ne serai plus à ses yeux qu'un Traître, Le Traître. Le responsable du gâchis de sa vie.

Il finis par sortir, sans un mot, vaincu par mon mutisme. Je sens qu'il ne reviendra plus, et je m'en félicite. Dans quelques mois, je ne serai plus capable de maintenir mon apparente culpabilité.

La porte claque et se referme sur la cellule numéro 423

Je reste seul.

J'ai froid. Si froid.

Les reviews sont toujours appréciées... ;)


	3. Solitude

Bonjour à tous ! Alors oui je sais que j'avais dit que je posterai le nouveau chapitre début septembre et qu'on est déjà le six, mais j'ai une excuse ! Bon d'accord elle est pas génial et surtout c'est vraiment la honte à 17 ans mais...ma mère m'a confisquée mon ordi et mon portable ! Oui je sais c'est horrible, je ne peux plus avancer (j'ai un véritable blocage à écrire cette fiction sur papier, aller savoir pourquoi –' ) et j'ai affronter une terrible adversité -devinez qui ?!- pour vous poster un chapitre que j'avais heureusement terminé pendant les vacances.

Bon comme d'habitude Disclaimer : L'œuvre originale et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'idée de l'histoire seule m'appartient (enfin dans la mesure du possible car je ne pense pas être la seule à avoir eu cette idée!)

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3 : solitude

ooooOOOOoooo

_Rémus_

ooooOOOOoooo

La nuit est belle, la lune sauvage éclaire le ciel sans nuage. La bête en moi se réveille, et je me retiens de pousser un hurlement lupin. Je glisse maladroitement ma clef dans la serrure et ouvre la porte d'un coup d'épaule. L'appartement que mon père m'a déniché dans le monde moldu est sombre et vétuste. J'ai l'impression d'être un de ces stéréotypes de loup garou des contes pour enfants.

Je me traîne jusqu'au fauteuil usé placé face à la cheminée. Il reste des braises dans l'âtre et je n'ai qu'à rajouter une bûche et à souffler un bon coup pour faire repartir le feu. Sur la table basse, j'aperçois une demi-bouteille de whisky pur feu, ainsi qu'un plat de pattes froides. Les restes de mon dîner d'hier. Je fronce les sourcils, avant de me rappeler que je suis seul. Personne ne va venir me reprendre sur l'état des lieux. Il est bien loin le préfet parfait des Gryffondors, avec son sac impeccablement rangé et ses devoirs toujours rendus à l'heure.

Poudlard me manque. Les professeurs me manquent. Les Maraudeurs me manquent. IL me manque. Sirius...

J'attrape la bouteille et boit au goulot une bonne lampée qui me brûle la gorge. Je ne dois pas avoir ce genre de pensée. C'est un traître. L'unique visite que j'ai effectué l'année précédente aurait pourtant du m'en convaincre, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de douter...

Le feu s'illumine soudain de vert et une voix perce mon cocon de solitude.

« Rémus ? Je souhaite te parler mon petit. Je suis inquiet pour toi, il ne faut pas t'isoler ainsi... » il y a un bref silence puis la personne reprend « Il faut que tu aille de l'avant, j'ai un ami qui est prêt à t'offrir un travail qui te fera voyager, je pense que cela te ferait du bien. Rappelle moi quand tu sera prêt à discuter, je serai toujours disponible pour toi. »

Ce cher professeur Dumbledore! Je le considère comme mon grand père de substitution depuis le rejet de mon véritable aïeul, du à ma lycanthropie. Le directeur cherche constamment à veiller sur ses anciens élèves et sur les membres de l'Ordre. Cumulant les deux fonctions, je l'inquiète d'autant plus. J'essaye pourtant de ne rien laisser paraître de mon désespoir. Je ne souhaite pas qu'il se tracasse pour moi, je ne le mérite pas.

Je ne suis qu'un traître, moi aussi. J'aime un meurtrier, l'homme qui à causé la perte de ma famille de cœur. Un des hommes les plus haïe d'Angleterre après Voldemort. Je me demande ce que dirait James s'il me voyait dans cette état, affalé dans un fauteuil miteux dans un appartement sordide, et sans aucun espoir dans l'avenir. Lui voyait toujours le bon côté dans chaque situation, même dans les retenues du vieux Picott, serait bien déçu par l'attitude du joker des Maraudeurs !

La bouteille semble me narguer, le liquide ambré se fraye un chemin vers ma bouche et j'avale inconsciemment plusieurs gorgées. Oublier... L'alcool permet d'oublier. Oublier la mort de mes amis. Oublier l'enfermement de mon amant et ses paroles si blessantes. Oublier que je ne verrai pas grandir le fils unique de James, les Dursleys ayant demander une injonction d'éloignement contre moi. Oublier les petits jobs instables que je ne peux garder trop longtemps de peur d'attirer l'attention sur la période du mois où je suis toujours absent. Oublier que la guerre étant finie, je ne suis plus utile à personne. Oublier, tout simplement, ma vie.

J'attrape la gazette à mes pieds d'un mouvement brusque et imprécis. Mes yeux troubles mettent quelques temps à faire la mise au point sur les grands titres : rien d'intéressant, après tout les loup garous ne peuvent pas voter pour l'élection du nouveau ministre de la magie, ils ne sont pas considéré comme suffisamment humain. Directement, comme chaque jour, j'ouvre le journal à la page de nécrologie sorcière. C'est là qu'apparaîtra, je le sais, l'annonce du décès de Patmol. Il n'y a toujours rien. Je ne sais pas si je me sens soulagé ou déçu. Peut être un peu des deux.

Le feu crépite doucement et je me perd dans mes pensées. Peut-être que les autres ont raisons et que mon côté loup-garoux m'a rendu véritablement mauvais ? Peut-être est-ce même moi, qui ai entraîné Sirius dans cette spirale monstrueuse ? Peut-être suis je le seul responsable du désastre qu'est devenu ma vie ? A quoi bon lutter si c'est ma nature profonde ? Peu à peu, je sombre dans un sommeil agité.

… … …

Le réveil est difficile. Je me suis endormi assis dans le fauteuil et je suis perclus de courbatures. Un marteau piqueur s'est invité dans mon crâne et, comme chaque fois, je me promets de ne plus boire autant. D'un geste vague, j'attrape automatiquement ma baguette posée sur la table basse, et tente de m'asseoir sans tomber au sol. Il me faut une potion anti-gueule de bois, et elles sont dans la salle de bain... Le chemin jusqu'à la petite pièce de toilette me paraît soudain insurmontable. Je me lève et, vacillant, m'accroche aux meubles sur mon chemin pour réussir à me maintenir debout. La potion avalée, j'essaye de me souvenir des événements de la veille et le message de Dumbledore me revient. Un travail ? Qui pourrait bien vouloir employer un loup-garou ?

Je devrai peut-être accepter la proposition finalement. Après tout, rien ne me retiens plus ici, mis à part le désespoir. Je ne manquerai à personne et personne ne me manquera réellement. A part Lui... Ça suffit, il faut que je l'accepte et que j'aille de l'avant, cette partie de ma vie est finie. Mon enfance s'est terminée le jour de la trahison de mon amant, et maintenant je suis un adulte responsable. Je passe mes mains abîmées sur mon visage las, puis fixe le feu avec ce que j'espère être de la détermination. Je suis un Gryffondor, et les Gryffondors sont courageux et fiers, ils se relèvent après chaque défaite. Je jette une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre.

« Bureau du Directeur, Poudlard »

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir ! Merci à ceux qui me lisent !


	4. Folie?

Changement de ton dans ce chapitre, je fais intervenir un personnage OC qui reviendra surement au cours de la période Azkaban. Il n'est pas réellement important mais permet d'aborder la vie de Sirius d'un point de vue externe et objectif. Il me permet en plus d'exprimer quelques opinions que j'ai vis à vis du ministère et du monde sorcier en général. Je sais que je suis très en retard, mais j'avais mal estimé la charge de travail en Terminal, et je ne souhaite pas non plus abandonner la lecture de fictions. Donc les chapitres arriveront moins rapidement que prévu. Mais aujourd'hui vous remarquerez que ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents !

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews !

Chapitre 4 : folie ?

ooooOOOOoooo

_Sirius_

ooooOOOOoooo

L'auror Philipp Lewinks posa sa petite valise de toile dans la barque qui l'emmènerait vers une île perdue en pleine mer, résigné. Il était jeune et sortait tout juste de l'école des aurors. A la fin de sa formation, fier et confiant, il avait attendu avec impatience d'être affecté à un poste qui lui garantirait un bel avenir. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, peut-être avait-il indisposé quelqu'un d'influent, peut-être était-ce une erreur, mais ce qui était sur, c'était que le major de la promotion 1982 des Aurors était en route vers Azkaban. Son poste : gardien numéro 6. Sa vie serait résumée par ce simple chiffre, car c'était bien connu, on entre plutôt facilement à Azkaban, c'est en sortir qui est compliqué...

Les flots faisaient tanguer dangereusement le petit esquif, perdu dans la Mer du Nord. L'embarcation délabrée avançait sans personne d'autre que la magie pour la guider. Le voyage solitaire du jeune homme lui rendait encore plus évidente sa déchéance. Il était seul, ses anciens camarades l'avaient abandonné dès son futur poste connu, et il se dirigeait vers l'enfer du monde sorcier britannique, la maison-mère des détraqueurs.

Le petit ponton de bois servant de débarcadère à la prison apparut au loin, entre les bans de brumes. Merlin ! Il n'avait pas envie d'aller là bas, au milieu de tous ces criminels à moitié fou ! Il voulait retrouver son petit appartement non loin du chemin de traverse, ses amis, sa famille et ses voisins querelleurs. Chaque coup de rame qui le rapprochait de sa destination le rendait de plus en plus nostalgique, effet visible des détraqueurs.

Le bateau s'arrima au quai tranquillement, et la silhouette vague du gardien en chef s'imposa dans son champ de vision. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient impressionnantes, et s'il n'avait pas eu son insigne bien en place, on aurait pu le prendre pour un prisonnier évadé, ses vieux vêtements déchirés flottant autour de son corps squelettique. Le reste de son apparence n'était pas plus encourageant : sa peau était flasque et grise, son regard se perdait constamment à l'horizon et ses lèvres formaient un rictus mauvais. On aurait dit une chandelle à moitié fondue.

« Auror Lewinks ? Bienvenue à Azkaban. Je serai votre nouveau responsable jusqu'à mon...départ. Suivez moi, je vais vous faire visiter le bâtiment.

Sa voix était roque et réussissait à surpasser le roulis continuel de la mer et les bourrasques de vent, ce qui n'était pas chose facile. C'était une voix de fumeur, décharnée et éteinte.

Le futur gardien hocha la tête sèchement. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi son supérieur avait hésité sur le terme ''départ'', avant de reléguer cette information au fond de son cerveau, cela ne le regardait pas songea-t-il. Il souleva sa valise, et emboîta le pas à son responsable.

La découverte de sa nouvelle maison fut aussi rapide qu'inintéressante. Les quartiers réservés au personnel étaient aussi gris et sinistres que le reste de la prison ; les couloirs de cellules sans fin ; et la végétation inexistante. Et les détraqueurs étaient partout. Il était effrayant de penser que le ministère faisait confiance à six malheureux gardiens pour contrer, si elles décidaient de se rebeller, les centaine de bêtes maléfiques et immortelles. La seule chose qui empêchait les détraqueurs de s'attaquer à eux était le petit et rare artefact que tous les gardiens portaient autour du cou, et qui rendait leurs âmes terriblement nauséabondes pour les créatures. Celles-ci ne les approchaient qu'en dernier recours.

… … …

Sa première ronde fut une des plus grandes épreuves de sa vie d'auror. Les prisonnier hurlaient à s'en déchirer la voix, et lui jetaient de temps à autre leur écuelle. Certains l'insultaient, le maudissaient, d'autres lui juraient qu'ils étaient innocents, qu'il fallait les sortir de là, qu'ils avaient une famille et des enfants. Leur visage décharné, leurs grands yeux globuleux pleins de larmes et de haine, leurs lèvres grimaçantes et baveuses, leur voix grinçante et brisée, tout cela l'oppressaient, et il fuit vers un quartier plus calme, celui de haute sécurité. Là, reprenant son souffle, il s'efforça de chasser de sa mémoire les instants précédents. Un son lui fit tourner la tête d'un mouvement brusque. Dans la cellule 423, quelqu'un chantonnait une comptine que lui-même avait appris quand il était jeune.

« ...la petite sorcière attrapa le rat,

dans sa marmite elle le plongea,

de petit cris il poussa,

et en souriant elle le regarda.

Elle tourna la louche trois fois,

du méchant rat elle fit un beau plat,

dans son assiette elle le plaça,

et d'un coup de fourchette elle le mangea. »

Il s'approcha d'un pas chancelant de la grille et regarda à travers les barreaux. Un homme, qui avait du être très beau dans sa jeunesse, lui faisait face. Des cheveux épais et noirs, bien que très sales, de beaux yeux gris, une peau pâle, un corps qui avait du être athlétique il y a quelques années, l'homme était attrayant, malgré les traces privations évidentes sur son corps maigre et décharné.

Après quelques instants de doute, il le reconnu comme Le Traître, Sirius Black. Celui-ci était assis tranquillement à même le sol de béton et jouait avec ses mains comme le font les jeunes enfants. Il fit tout à coup une roulade sur le sol et s'écria face au mur :

« Tu vois James, tu ne m'aura jamais ! Je suis trop fort pour toi ! »

Il donna quelques coups dans le vide puis commença à se chatouiller lui même tout en hurlant à une certaine Lily d'arrêter.

Quand les yeux de Black se posèrent sur le gardien, l'homme à la crinière noire eut un mouvement de recul, puis se précipita dans un coin de la cellule et se roula en boule. Le jeune auror se demanda à quel traitement pouvait bien le soumettre ses collègues pour qu'il ait cette réaction, et ne put empêcher la pitié de l'envahir devant le spectacle que lui offrait l'homme qui était censé être la personne la plus dangereuse d'Angleterre. Les détraqueurs avaient complètement détruit son esprit, il ne restait plus rien du criminel que l'on décrivait pour faire peur aux enfants.

Il s'obligea à faire demi-tour et à abandonner l'homme à son sort. Dans un frisson, il quitta le quartier de haute sécurité en songeant que, au moins, il avait accordé une pause au prisonnier en empêchant les détraqueurs d'accéder à sa cellule le temps de sa ronde. Le quartier de haute sécurité était celui où les gardiens noirs avaient un accès libre 24 heure sur 24, pourvu qu'ils n'absorbent aucune âme.

… … …

[ POV Sirius]

Le nouveau gardien est enfin parti. Il a l'air très jeune, et surtout, il n'est pas encore sadique comme ses confrères. Sirius espère un court instant qu'il ne sera pas influencé par l'atmosphère d'Azkaban, comme ceux qui l'ont précédé. Mais il n'est pas convaincu, et ce n'est pas seulement du aux détraqueurs qui approchent.

D'un mouvement rapide que confère l'habitude, il se met à quatre pattes, puis se transforme en Patmol. C'est l'unique solution qu'il a découvert pour retrouver certains de ses souvenirs et être moins atteint par les monstres noirs, comme il les appelle. Sa forme canine et la pensée de son innocence le protège de la démence, mais pas de ses sadiques gardiens. Devant eux il feint la folie et la peur. Il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent, car s'ils le voulaient, ils pourraient vraiment le rendre fou à force de tortures. Alors, il joue le petit garçon qui ne comprend pas ce qu'il fait là, et il les laisse faire, bien que cela le rebute. Et il ne comprend vraiment pas ce qu'il fait encore là. Pourquoi personne ne tente de le faire sortir ? L'ont-ils tous abandonné ? Pendant son premier mois, il s'était résigné à rester là, il avait fait ce qu'il pensait le mieux pour Rémus et était prêt à purger sa peine pour avoir trahi James et Lily. Mais maintenant, il veut à tout prix que cela cesse. Il veut retrouver son amant et ses amis, il veut quitter cette endroit infâme. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait si dur.

La résignation l'emplit peu à peu, les détraqueurs sont arrivé. L'animagus trompe leurs sens : ils savent qu'il est là, ils le sentent mais ne peuvent pas l'atteindre directement. Alors, ils envoient leurs attaques de façon diffuse, et Sirius ne peut s'empêcher de hurler de détresse. Son cri ressemble aux hurlements des loups, et c'est sur la pensée de son ancien amant qu'il s'évanouit avec soulagement, malgré de nouveaux souvenirs arrachés. Pendant son sommeil, il ne pense pas, il ne se souvient pas.


End file.
